War never changes
by Jake456
Summary: One poor Scooby is going to find out that war never changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or the Fallout (3) universe or the characters in them.

Warning: This chapter is going to be a bit dark with some torture involved.

Chapter 1

War… War never changes; the Romans waged war for gold and slaves, Alexander the great used war to found a mighty empire.

In 2077 mankind's desire for destruction could no longer be contained and after a decade of hostility between China and the United States, one October morning the sky rained atomic fire across the land, whole continents sank beneath boiling oceans.

The world was sunk into darkness and a peace settled across the land.

Many people sought shelter in massive underground vaults to survive the atomic fire and when they left the vaults, they only had the horror of the wastelands to greet them.

One dimensionally lost refugee is going to have to survive in this land; Xander Harris from Sunnydale.

In Sunnydale Xander had rushed to the mansion where Angelus and Buffy were fighting, he went to get Giles to safety.

Xander watched as Buffy and Angel had been fighting, he saw Angel's eyes flash and he realized his soul had been shoved back into him.

Buffy had noticed the flash too and she realized that Angel was back.

"Hey Xander," she called, "Is Giles okay?"

"Uhh, yeah he is."

"Good, did he tell you how close this thing?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, we need Angel's blood."

"Hey, that's good," she said.

As Buffy and Angel were looking at the portal no one noticed the fledge who had survived and he stared at Buffy and made the decision.

The fledge rushed towards Buffy but Xander intercepted him and got pushed into the portal.

.Angel looked at Buffy stake the fledge and went to grab Xander's hand.

"Xander," he cried, "take my hand."

Xander reached towards Angel's hand, he felt the tug of the portal, he was pushed back and disappeared into the portal.

Angel screamed his rage and realized that they would never see Xander again.

Buffy went numb and realized she had seen one of her best friends being pulled into hell and just ran away sobbing.

Angel managed to close the portal and wondered how he was going to tell the rest of the gang about Xander's fate.

Meanwhile, Xander was falling through endless blackness when, at last, a bright light opened up and he fell to the ground.

The slavers had been complaining about the slim pickings that day when they saw the sky open up somehow and someone had fell from the sky.

They rushed to the site and saw a very healthy looking young man who was laying unconcious on the ground.

The head slaver walked down to where the guy had landed he kneeled down to check the kid.

"Hmm," Ricky said to himself, "he looks healthy, fairly attractive. He will fetch a good price."

Another Slaver went down next to Ricky, "So, what's the fucking deal? Are we taking him along with us?"

"Oh yes," Ricky said, "This kid will fetch a nice price from Paradise Falls, fetch me a slave collar."

Ricky smiled as he fit the collar around the kid's neck; he attached a chain to it and yanked him awake.

Xander felt someone pull on him and he woke up.

"Uhh, who are you?" Xander asked.

"Well partner, not quite sure where you came from but you are going to fetch us a lot of caps," Ricky said.

"Caps? What the hell are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"Damn, the kid seems to be a bit on the slow side," another slaver said.

Ricky smiled and said, "Well you are now a slave and you will do as your told kid, or else."

Xander asked, "or else what?"

"I don't know, everyone has always done what I have said before," Ricky said.

Xander gulped quietly, got up and followed the group of slavers.

He listened to the group talk, he noticed several members of the group leering at him.

Ricky noticed the stares the boy was getting and yelled, "You fuckers, don't you touch him. This one must keep his innocence until we get to Paradise Falls. I think we will get even more money for him."

One of the Slavers said, "But Ricky, look how pretty he is. Let us have a little taste?"

Ricky sighed and shot the other slaver in the head and screamed, "Remember that; all of you guys are expendable."

Xander paled and threw up; he had never seen anyone get shot in front of him. It was horrible, not even with the memories of soldier guy could prepare him for that.

Another Slaver looked at him and smirked, "You don't seem to have the stomach for bloodshed, do you boy?

"No," Xander said, "I don't."

"Well," Ricky said, "you're lucky you're pretty, you will most likely be kept as a pet for some wealthy woman or guy."

Xander looked at Ricky in the eye and said, "I would rather DIE!!"

"Oh, we are going to have to work on that attitude of yours," Ricky said. "Remove his shirt," he said to another slaver.

Xander felt his shirt being ripped off.

Ricky smiled and brought out a whip, 'this was my favourite time,' he thought, 'when the slave still had some will.'

Xander felt the first crack of the whip against his back and he began to scream in pain.

Ricky thought, now THAT scream was a thing of beauty,' and began to whip harder.

Xander's screams could be heard around the wastelands.

After he had reduced the boy to a sobbing wreck of a man, Ricky sighed; 'NOW that WAS incredible!!!'

However, what Ricky hadn't counted on was Sarah Lyons and the Lyons Pride hearing the screams.

Sarah looked at the others and said, "Let's go exterminate some slavers boys."

"Yes sir," they replied.

As Sarah followed the source of the noise she saw a young man being whipped by a slaver.

"Okay boys," she said, "let's do this nice and quiet. I want to at least try to save the man."

She walked out and said, "Okay slaver scum, leave the man with us."

Ricky swore to himself and said, "Why are you Brotherhood of Steel types here anyways? You guys usually stay in the core part of the city fighting the mutants."

"Well, lucky for your slave that we were here today," Sarah said.

"Hey, we can be reasonable; we could pay you to look the other way," Ricky said.

Sarah's face darkened and said, "This is my answer to that," as she raised her laser rifle up and blasted Ricky's head off.

The other slavers began to flee the Brotherhood of Steel's wrath but they did not get far.

Sarah walked to where Xander was lying down and sobbing.

"Hey," she said, "it's alright, they are gone now."

Xander kept sobbing and screamed, "No it's not, and I don't even know where I am and how I got here?"

"Well," Sarah said, "I could help you with that: you're in the Capital Wasteland and how you got here, well, I don't know."

Another member of the Lyons Pride walked up to Sarah and said, "Ma'am, what's our orders about him?"

Sarah looked down at the sobbing teenager and said, "We are going to bring him with us"

"May I ask why Sentinel Lyons?"

"Because even we aren't heartless enough to leave him here in an area he obviously doesn't know. Knight-Captain Colvin; get that collar off him and lets get him back to the Citadel," Sarah said.

Colvin picked the collar off and picked him up, "Come on with us son, you will safe with us," he said.

"Okay," Xander said as he took the armoured man's hand.

Sarah looked at him and asked, "Were you raised in a vault or something like that?"

"What's a vault?" Xander asked.

The Lyons Pride looked at each other, they had never even heard of anyone who hadn't at least heard of a vault.

"Hmmm," Sarah said, "Well, don't worry we will attempt to teach you."

"So, what's your name kid?" Colvin asked.

"Umm, it's Xander," he replied.

"Xander?" Sarah said, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Alexander," he said.

"Very well Xander, we are heading down to the Citadel, we will have more questions for you," Sarah said.

"Okay," Xander said, "But first; tell me what's the name of this hell dimension?"

They froze, hell dimension what the hell was the kid talking about?

Sarah coughed and said, "Excuse me, what do you mean by hell dimension?"

Xander sighed and said, "I meant what I said."

"Ookay," another member of Lyons Pride said, "he's crazy."

Sarah growled and said, "He's not crazy, he's confused and now we have to help him."

Before they began the trip back to the Citadel Sarah ordered one of the medics of the Lyons Pride to check on his wounds.

"Ma'am, his wounds are healing at an incredible rate, it's almost inhuman," he said.

Sarah looked at the wounds and said, "Your right, wounds like these should stay for awhile yet."

"What's wrong with him ma'am," Vargas asked, "Is he some kind of mutant?"

"I don't think so," Sarah said, "but this is definitely weird."

"It looks like you will be able to walk sooner then we thought," Sarah said.

Xander sighed and said, "When do we go Miss Lyons?"

"As soon as possible," she replied.

They walked through the wasteland; Xander looked around and muttered, "Looks like a hell dimension to me."

The group stopped when they saw an injured Yao Guai, it had been trapped by an old style bear trap and it was roaring in pain.

Xander looked at it and said, "Its hurt," as he walked over towards it.

"Hey," Sarah screamed, "those things are dangerous!!"

He looked back at her and said, "It's hurt and trapped, whoever did this was cruel."

As Xander walked towards the Yao Guai, it stopped struggling and looked at Xander.

Xander whispered, "It's alright boy, let me get your paw outta that nasty old trap."

As he forced open the trap the Yao Guai looked at him, sniffed him and then ran off.

Sarah rushed towards him and said, "Xander that was very dangerous to do, those creatures are killers and it would have killed you."

Xander smiled and said, "It was trapped and I wanted to help it."

Colvin walked towards Xander and said, "What you did was a most kind thing."

"Uhh, thanks," Xander said.

"Wow, I am just surprised it didn't attack you Xander," Vargas said.

"Well we still have to get you back to the Citadel," Sarah said.

"Yes Miss Lyons," Xander said

Meanwhile at Raven Rock, an enclave scientist had recorded Xander's arrival in their dimension.

The Scientist rushed to talk to John Henry Eden and said, "Sir, one those energy spikes you told us to look out for; it happened."

"Excellent that means the theory of dimensional travel is possible," the computer said. "We must find who or whatever came to our universe and study it."

The enclave soldiers saluted and said, "Yes Sir."

Poll question: For those of you that played or know of Fallout 3: Who should Xander be paired off with? Within reason (No Ghouls).

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
